Can't Shake You
by TempeThorne
Summary: What happens when a drunk First Lady & President with a loveless marriage find themselves in the arms of one another & wake up not only with fuzzy memories, but an audio sex tape leaked to the media. Fitzgerald Grant must choose between what's best for his reelection as President: telling the truth or betraying his mistress? But who does he really love? CoAuthor: emilykay21 Mellitz
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a co-written AU with emilykay21. We tend to start stories smutty and then get into the details later. Feel free to leave reviews and we hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights of characters and loosely based events go to Shonda Rhimes and the writers at Scandal.**_

A limp, disharmonic knock echoed inside the walls of the Oval Office as the President paced back to the bottle of scotch on the side table and poured himself his third glass.

He lifted his head when he heard the door click open to present the sight of a drunk and stumbling Mellie Grant.

"Mellie.." he questioned.

Fitz had just ended one of his infamous late night phone calls with Olivia Pope. She denied him again tonight which led to the crystal bottle of scotch.

Mellie was giggling when she tripped and stumbled into Fitz's arms.

"Mellie what are you doing in here?" He asked.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she looked up at him with a grin.

"I want- wanted to see my hu-" she hiccuped. "husband."

She began slipping from Fitz's grip while she snickered and buried her face in his shirt. The two slid to the floor into a heap on top of the presidential seal. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Mellie, you're drunk."

He couldn't help but crack a smile at the situation.

"Yeah," She laughed into his shirt again, "I am."

Fitz chuckled slightly. He backed away from his wife and stood up. She stood up and looked at him hungrily.

"Mellie" He said again.

"Fitz" She mocked him, with a grin on her face. She walked towards him until his back hit the wall.

He laughed breathily as she inched towards him.

She looked up at him, "Can't you act like a husband? At least for tonight"

He looked at her closely. Her slender fingers danced on his shirt covered chest.

"I know that you are now repulsed by me but" Mellie slurred.

She threw her hands around in a drunken manor.

"Can you just push it to the back of your mind? Let me in" She looked up at him.

He watched her in amusement.

"Please Fitz" Her blue eyes sparkled.

He almost laughed while watching her beg for him, but then he thought about how sad it was for him to want to laugh at that.

"Be my husband" She ran her hands down his chest and to his belt.

So, he let her in. He knew it was because of the few drinks he had himself. He knew that Olivia rejecting him caused to turn to his wife for satisfaction, but he tried not to think about that. He let his hands cup her soft cheeks. She leaned into him and let himself lean into her. Her lipstick covered lips molded with his. He was hesitant at first, but eventually their tongues began to battle for dominance. She relaxed and pulled back a little. Her eyes looked into his as she bit down on his bottom lip. She let go and giggled as he looked at her wanting more. Her fingers went up the back of his neck and into his curls. She pulled him closer and every inch of their bodies were touching. The rapidly growing hardness in his pants surprised both Mellie and himself. His lips went to her neck. He sucked and bit at her soft, porcelain skin. She squirmed in his arms as he peppered kisses on the now red areas of her neck. It seemed like, without even speaking, they mutually agreed to take things slowly and sensually. Mellie wanted this moment to last forever. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. They both ignored the noise it made when it hit the ground. Her fingers began to work at the buttons of his shirt. His shirt was untucked and completely unbuttoned. He quickly turned them around and her back slammed against the wall. He pulled away to look at her, as if to see if he hurt her. She just looked at him, while breathing heavily. She smiled in between breaths and pulled him back towards her. His hands traveled down her body. He pushed her skin tight dress up her legs and gripped her thighs. He began to pull her panties down, but Mellie stopped him. His eyes locked with hers.

"I'm not some quick screw Fitz" Mellie stated.

He nodded and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I know you're used to sneaking around and not taking your time" Mellie started. "But that's not what I want"

He chuckled softly and looked up at her, a smirk on his face, "I'll give you what you want"

He attacked her lips once again and went for the zipper on the back of her dress. He reached the end of the zipper and he let the dress fall off her body. He took this time to actually look at her and appreciate her assets. He grinned at the sight of her in her underwear, but still wearing her high heels. She licked her lips as he now looked at her hungrily. He used one arm to wrap around her and slide her up the wall. Her beautiful legs wrapped around his waist. Her ankles crossed behind him and his lips went to her neck. Her loud moans filled the Oval Office. He forgot how loud she was. He also forgot how much he liked how loud she was. His hands gripped her ass with force. That was one of Mellie's greatest assets. He was sure people noticed. Mellie's backside in a tight skirt or dress was hard to miss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back in pleasure. She bit down gently on his earlobe and whispered in his ear, "Take your clothes off"

She slid down his body and to the floor. She stood up pushed his shirt the rest of the way off. She was struggling with his belt as he led her to the couch. She unbuttoned his slacks and he laid her on the sofa where decisions about war strategies and taxation had taken place that very day. His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. He climbed on top her, after kicking off his shoes. Fitz kissed her neck and down her bare, plump chest. He pushed her bra straps down her shoulders. When he heard Mellie take a sharp breath, he looked at her.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head, "It's been awhile since you've seen me naked"

He nodded, "It has"

He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you" She spat, but with a hint of sadness.

He chuckled in shock, "You are so beautiful"

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and she smiled. He kissed her lips passionately. He undid the clasp of her black lace bra and tossed it aside. He took in her breasts that were now on display. His mouth connected with the soft skin. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned in pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair. She held his head in place because she never wanted him to stop. She dug her heels into his back and he groaned. He removed his mouth from her breast and kissed down her stomach. He licked right above her panties and hooked a finger on each side of them.

"Fitz" She was out of breath yet she whispered his name.

She lifted her hips so he could easily get her panties off. Her heels lifted off with the underwear and hit the floor with an audible "clack". His hand made it's way to the softness between her thighs. His finger brushed her clit and she moaned. He could feel her squirm against him and he could hear her softly saying his name. He slid a finger inside of her and she gasped. She shifted her hips as his fingers entered her. He looked up at her. She nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed. He plunged another finger inside of her and she adjusted again while leading her hands back to his hair. He removed his fingers from inside her as she whimpered. He began to kiss her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. His tongue made it's way to her entry. He lapped at her sweet taste and enjoyed every bit of her. It'd been such a long time, he'd almost forgotten what a pleasure she was in bed. Mellie bit down on her lower lip to hold back her moans. He lifted his head up and licked his lips. He slid back up her with a grin on his face. His lips made their way back to Mellie's. She slid his boxers off him and he tossed them to the ground. He positioned himself on top of her. He could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes; she wanted him. He hovered above her to tease her. He brushed his member against her inner thigh and her entry.

"Fitz" She could feel herself trembling. "I need-"

Mellie could hardly speak. She throbbed as he brushed himself against her.

"Fitz" She moaned as he almost entered her but pulled out quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Fitz" She protested.

She needed him and he could see it in her eyes.

"Say it" He said, forcefully.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "I am a lady Fitz".

Her southern accent filled the room.

"Not right now you aren't" He corrected her.

She looked at him, "No"

He began to rub her clit once again and she melted in his arms. All she wanted was him inside of her. Her nails dug into his back that already had scratches on it.

"For god-sake Fitz," She groaned. "Just fuck me!"

After hearing what he wanted to hear, he lowered himself onto her. They were skin on skin, their bodies trained to glide together. He slid his throbbing member inside of her. She gasped as he entered. Her hips bucked as she adjusted to his size. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper inside of her. When he was deep inside of her, she moved her hips and tightened around him. He pulled out of her slowly and then plunged back in. This continued and they found their perfect rhythm, a rhythm that increased in speed. Their individual fortitude came together to create one great deal of stamina. Their hearts kept a matching beat and their breathing rough. As she cried out in pleasure, she dug her nails deep into his back and used her own force to turn him over onto his back. She could still feel the hardness of his cock as she rode him deeper and faster. Mellie didn't think she could still arouse him like this and Fitz had forgotten that sex with Mellie was like two animals in the wild, going after each other with such hunger that when satisfaction was reached, there was no stop to coming back for more. He wanted to be in control again, so he lifted Mellie and released himself from her tightened walls and whipped her back over so that he was on top. The movement so quick that the pleasure Mellie felt from Fitz's penetration was breathtaking and almost instant. As they were nearing their end, Mellie whimpered his name. He released himself while he was deep inside her. She followed close behind, as a wave of orgasms swept over both of them. He pulled out her slowly and she released her nails from his back. He placed a couple of kisses near her opening before rolling off her. Their breathing hard, but slowing, they looked at one another and laughed. Both regained a normal breathing pattern as they stood up and gathered their scattered garments from around the Oval Office. Fitz helped Mellie back into her dress and zipped her up. Mellie patted her dress down along with her mangled mess of hair.

"Goodnight." she said with a small bow.

"Goodnight." Fitz replied.

He watched as she stumbled in her heels out the door, wondering '_What the hell just happened?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again this is an AU co-written by emilykay21**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and the Cast & Crew of Scandal**_

It had been 4 weeks since Fitz and Mellie had their drunken affair and everything seemed to carry on normal. The only unusual entity of Fitz's everyday life was his relationship with Olivia. After that night, Fitz's mind had been racing back and forth between the two women. Though Mellie knew of Fitz's relationship with Olivia Pope, she hadn't treated their marriage any different after the incident in the Oval Office.

Fitz's daydreaming was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Come in." Fitz said.

Cyrus Beene strut through the door up to Fitz's desk and lay his hands on the ledge.

"Cyrus," Fitz spoke.

"Sir, a meeting is being requested concerning your reelection."

"Okay, tell them noon." He replied. Cyrus gave Fitz a flat stare dead in the eyes.

"Also, " Cyrus began.

"What, Cyrus?" he asked.

Cyrus slipped a USB drive out of his pocket and onto Fitz's desk and inches it towards the president.

"I think you need to hear this."

Fitz looked up at Cyrus from his chair confused.

"Cyrus," he held up the USB, "What is this."

"Just listen." Cyrus urged.

Fitz, while still offering a puzzled face to Cyrus, plugged the drive into his computer as audio began playing. Fitz lost all expression as Cyrus spoke.

"This.. was leaked to the media. Now I'm not one to judge, but sir there is speculation on who this mystery woman is. Whether it be your mistress or your wife, you need to cough up the truth before this gets even more out of hand."

Fitz stared at the screen of his computer from where the sound was emanating. Just listening. Fitz, not thinking about who he'd taken his pants off for in the last month, assumed to himself that it must be Olivia. But how? She hadn't been to the White House in over two months. He'd been sneaking out to her apartment to see her rather than vice versa. Just then the words "Take off your clothes" could be heard. Fitz knew it was him, but who did he say it to? A female voice could be heard, but the sound was too small and muffled to distinguish who it was. Fitz dropped his arms from he's desk to his lap.

"Get Mellie." he uttered.

"Sir," Cyrus protested.

Fitz raised his voice louder "Get my wife down here now!"

Ten minutes later a smiling Mellie Grant dressed in tight blue dress and heels and pearls stepped into the room. Fitz looked up and Mellie's smile faded.

"Fitz, are you alright?" she asked.

"Listen." he replied.

All color drained from Mellie's face as she heard the tape. Once the tape concluded, Mellie looked up, worry and anger both settling in her blue eyes.

"What the hell is this?" she spat.

Fitz sat forward once more.

"Do you recall stumbling into this office about a month ago, late, drunk, and the events that took place after?"

Fitz stood out of his chair as he watched his wife's dimpled chin drop I'm shock. Mellie nodded slowly as if she couldn't quite remember.

"I don't know how you don't remember" Fitz muttered.

She looked up at him.

"It was great" He said, his voice still a mumble.

She blushed slightly as she looked away from her husband.

"What should we do?" Mellie asked the obvious question.

Fitz cradled his head in his hands. He sighed loudly.

"Are you sure it's me?" Mellie questioned.

Her blues saddened as she looked at him.

"Yes" He replied simply.

He was ashamed to say that he had to think about whose voice was on the tape.

"And it's.. it's out there in the media?" she asked.

Fitz nodded his head yes to Mellie. Mellie closed her eyes touched her fingertips to her temple.

"What are our options here?"

Cyrus began to speak up. Mellie hadn't noticed he was in the office until now.

"The first thing we need to do is consider all the consequences and repercussions this may have on Fitz's reelection campaign."

Mellie's head snapped up toward Cyrus.

"You knew about this, how did you get that recording Cyrus?" she gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"It.. it was left in an envelope on my desk. No addresses, no additional information, just my name." he answered.

"This had to have been leaked by someone inside the White House." Fitz observed.

"Well thank God we have Nancy Drew as our president! Of course it came from inside the White House, Fitz. Why don't you call your mistress and her team of detectives to figure this out." Mellie's voice was becoming soft and sassy yell.

Cyrus' body froze as he said "Well,"

Fitz and Mellie whipped their heads to Cyrus.

"What are they saying Cy?" Fitz asked calmly, but clenching his fist.

Cyrus sighed.

"They're saying the woman on the tape is Olivia Pope. Not your wife."

Mellie's lips curled into an angry frown, rage filling her eyes.

"They constructed the idea from how careless you were to have be seen making googly eyes with her during your campaign." He apologized for bringing it up to Mellie, "Sorry ma'am."

"Hey, it's not my fault my husband wasn't more careful with his whore." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"But I didn't notice so."

"Mellie." Fitz warned.

"The problem with whatever you confess, is that it's going negatively affect your campaign." Cyrus said.

"Your choices are to either come out and say that it's you and your wife on that tape or for you to give up your mistress."

Fitz sighed and mumbled.

"I can't do that to Livie."

Mellie rolled her eyes, but realized 'Exposing Olivia would hurt his campaign because they need her.' Despite how much Mellie loathed her, they needed her to win again.

"What's our best option here?" Fitz asked, his voice regaining clarity.

"Well if you expose Olivia, you'll never get reelected. And if you tell the truth, not only is your political future put into jeopardy, but so is Mellie's." said Cyrus.

Mellie uncrossed her arms and her mouth dropped open slightly, as if being wrongly accused of something, but shut it quickly, not allowing either man to see.

"And America loves Mellie." Fitz said putting his head down.

Cyrus nodded.

"Wouldn't our best option be to tell the truth?" Mellie asked.

Both Cyrus and Fitz looked at her with curiosity.

"We're married" Mellie stated. "I think America knows that we have sex"

"Well" Mellie started, eyeing Fitz.

He glanced at her, "Don't"

"It's not we knew we were being recorded" Mellie continued.

"Yes America knows you are married and yes America knows you engage in sexual activities" Cyrus started.

He interrupted himself by muttering under his breath, "And they assume you do it with each other"

Cyrus continued after an eye roll from Fitz and a smirk from Mellie, "But they don't want to have to think about it. They don't want to acknowledge it, let alone hear it"

Mellie nodded, grasping what Cyrus was saying. Fitz sighed and looked up at Cyrus desperately. Cyrus had nothing else to say. What could they do now? They'd have come up with a way to address the public sooner rather than later before even more speculation comes into play. Mellie and Fitz needed to discuss this without Cyrus and without cameras or recordings. But there was one more person they needed. Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Co-written by emilykay21**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and the Cast & Crew of Scandal**_

Fitz and Mellie decided that it would be best if they discussed their problems with Olivia. After the meeting about his reelection, Fitz was very adamant that they needed to talk to Olivia as soon as possible. The day was nearing the end and Mellie had planned for herself and Fitz to go out and track Olivia down under the radar rather than sending Fitz alone because things would surely get held up. Before leaving to find Olivia, she had to retrieve her husband. Her feet, tremendously high in heels, skillfully carried her down the halls. She knew that people knew about the tape, but she ignored the stares and held her head high. A traditional Mellie Grant smile was plastered on her face. She rounded the corner and headed towards the Oval Office. The faux smile on her face disappeared when she opened the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of her husband with Olivia Pope in his arms. She had caught him many times before, but she thought that the recent situation would make him think twice. It obviously hadn't.

"Fitzgerald" Mellie's voice was a soft yelled.

Olivia pushed Fitz off of her as if unwilling to the situation. She straightened her clothes and looked at him angrily. Fitz looked back and forth between the two women with a subdued expression. Mellie looked at the empty glass on Fitz's desk. His shoulders were shrugged and he looked at Olivia sadly and she backed away from him.

As Mellie watched Olivia refuse Fitz's advances, she said "considering the situation at hand, it'd be nice if you could keep it in your pants for the time being."

"Mellie" Fitz said, as he reached out for her. Mellie backed away from him and rubbed her temples.

"I don't even want to hear it" she said with a loud sigh.

"Fitz" Olivia said. Anger filled her lungs and she physically separated the two.

Olivia collected herself and said, "Mellie, Fitz said we needed to talk about.." her voice trailed off in implication to the sex tape.

Mellie nodded, her arms folded across her chest. Olivia and Mellie jumped as Fitz slammed his glass on his desk. They both turned their heads to look at him.

"What are we going to do?" Fitz asked.

"About the tape?" Olivia asked, she looked at him with serious eyes.

"Yes! What are we going to do about the damn tape Olivia!" He raised his voice at her.

Olivia took in a sharp breath and fear rose into her eyes. Fitz saw what he was doing to her and lowered his voice again.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

Mellie rolled her eyes. Were they really doing this in front of her?

"I don't know yet" Olivia muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mellie said through gritted teeth. "You're supposed to be able to fix everything and know how to get it done cleanly and quickly."

Olivia looked at Mellie angrily, "I am just as involved in this as you are"

Mellie's bright, blue eyes widened.

"I have every right to be just as stressed out about this as the two of you." Olivia said.

Mellie started laughing, she didn't mean to, but she did.

"Mellie" Fitz said.

"Oh come on," Mellie chuckled. "We wouldn't be in this situation at all if my husband hadn't been fooling around with you! If he'd learn how to conceal his erections for you, there wouldn't be a decision to make."

She was blunt and they needed to hear it.

Fitz rolled his eyes and Olivia looked at Mellie.

"Just tell us what you think would be best for my reelection" Fitz said to Olivia.

Olivia's mouth opened, but no words came out. She wanted to help them with this; it was her job, but she couldn't. She honestly didn't have an answer for the presidential couple at that moment.

"We have time" Olivia said, suddenly.

"What?" Mellie and Fitz said at the same time.

"We have time" Olivia repeated herself slowly. "Even if we don't, you're going to have to give it to me."

Mellie sighed sharply, but before she could say anything Fitz jumped in.

"We don't have as much time as you think we need. The media is going to blow this out of the water even more before we even get a chance to make a statement." Mellie spat.

"She's right, Liv. We don't have that much time." Fitz added.

"Well you're going to have to give me time."

That was the last thing Olivia said before she left the room.

Mellie looked at Fitz with shock. They were both in awe of Olivia's behavior towards them. They couldn't think of a reason as to why Olivia couldn't give them a solution, she always had the answers. That was her job and that's what she's good at.

"Perfect," Mellie scowled at Fitz as the door slammed shut. "Just perfect."

"This is not my fault Mellie" Fitz said.

"You cannot blame me for this like you do with everything else."

Mellie's eyes widened, "You upset her because you can't keep your dick in check"

She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. She tried to shrug him off but his grip was strong.

"Fitz" She whipped her head around. "Let go of me"

"You can't just walk away from me" Fitz said, rage filling in his eyes.

"Fitzgerald" She said, seriously. "You are hurting me"

He loosened his grip as shock, in himself, filled his eyes. She shook him off and looked at him furiously. Fitz tried to speak but nothing came out as Mellie shook her head and left the room. It took him a few moments to realize she'd left. He collected himself and chased her down the hall. Even though her couldn't see her he said, "Mellie, wait!"

He caught up with her in their bedroom. Her back was to him and she was making her way to the bathroom.

"Mellie" He reached out for her as the door slammed shut.

He slowly pulled his hand back.

"Mellie" He said, through the closed door. He knocked a little and rested his temple on the wood of the door.

He sighed because he knew she could hear him. Eventually, she spoke up.

"I really don't want to talk right now Fitz" Mellie said achingly.

He said, "Please just hear me out"

She cut him off "Just let it rest for tonight" she begged.

Fitz sighed and actually listened to his wife. He thought about going back to work, but he decided he wanted to be there when his wife came out of the bathroom. He got undressed, leaving him in only his boxers and Navy t-shirt. He climbed into bed and yawned. He slowly drifted to sleep before Mellie got in bed next to him.

Fitz woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. His eyes immediately went to the clock. It read 3 a.m. Next, his arm went to Mellie's side of the bed and he felt nothing but a cold soft sheet. He sat up and said, "Mellie" even though he knew she wasn't there. He swung his legs around so they were hanging off the edge of the bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and pulled on a pair of pants. His feet made a thud as the hit the floor and he made his way out the door. He came face to face with Tom and Hal. They looked at him questionably.

"Evening sir?" Hal said.

"Where's my wife?" Fitz asked.

"Sir?" Hal repled.

Fitz stepped closer to the two men and repeated himself, "Where is my wife?"

They gave each other a look and Hal shook his head like he didn't know. It was pretty obvious that they did know.

"Mrs. Grant made us swear-" Tom started to speak.

Fitz narrowed his eyes at the two men and stepped to the side closer to Tom, "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Yes sir" Tom replied.

"I'll ask again" Fitz said. "Where is my wife"

They both looked to one of the many doors leading outside as they readjusted their stances. Fitz took that as an answer as to where Mellie was. He passed his protectors and opened the door. Her back was facing him. Her hair was still down, but she was wearing her robe. She must not have heard him because she didn't turn around. His eyes widened when he saw the smoke appear next to her body.

"Mellie?" Fitz questioned.

She turned her head to look at him. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his. He looked at the skinny, white cylinder placed in between her two fingers. She breathed out a breath of smoke like he wasn't even there.

"Mellie" He said again as he walked towards her. They stood side by side.

"If you can have your whore, then I can have my smokes" Mellie said.

She put the cigarette up to her mouth once again and blew the smoke out, the wind carrying it into Fitz's face. His eyes widened as he tried to hide his urge to cough. She took another hit.

He sighed and looked at her curiously. She didn't even make eye contact with him.

"You had no idea did you?" Mellie asked. "Do you know old I was when I had my first cigarette?"

He shook his head.

"14" She replied, putting the cigarette to her lips once again.

"You party a lot as a teen did ya?" Fitz said kind of jokingly.

Mellie finally looked at him with serious eyes. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. He got her to crack a grin.

"A little" She said, after letting out a breath of smoke.

It was weird to see her with a cigarette in her hand. It was especially weird considering she looked how a First Lady should look. The only difference was the silk, robe that replaced her dress. She still looked prim and proper, well as prim and proper as you can with a cigarette in your hand. Fitz sighed and his wife looked up at him.

"I am sorry about today" Fitz crossed his arms across his chest.

She pulled the cigarette away from her lips and nodded. She placed her loaded hand on the rail in front of her.

"I know you are" Mellie said.

He tried to talk more but Mellie looked at him and said, "I'm tired Fitz"

"Then come to bed" Fitz suggested.

"I mean of this game you're playing. I get it, you're in love with someone who's not your wife, but that doesn't mean we aren't still a married couple." She took another and let it go.

"I have sacrificed everything for you. But Fitz you're the President of the Greatest nation known to man. These people expect you to be a president, not a celebrity they follow on twitter and whatnot. You're a great man, Fitz and I wish you'd see the potential you still have now. The same potential I've always seen in you. The same faith I've always had in you, in us. I just want you to see me for who I am for you and what I've sacrificed to get you where you are."

Fitz stood dumbfounded by this 3 am lecture. Here he was, now caught between the woman he's supposed to love because a paper says so and the woman he really loves. But now he's not so sure which is more real. He felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach as Mellie's words echoed inside his head. How she always believed in him and how she'd given up her dreams to help him achieve something far bigger, just to prove a point to his father.

He wanted to say something to her, but his weary head could only muster so much at 3 a.m.

"Mellie, please just come to bed." He mumbled.

"I will" She replied.

He nodded, wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, and kissed her temple. He turned, went inside and she watched him go.

When Fitz woke up that morning, he rolled over and saw Mellie asleep next to him. He smiled to himself and he got out of bed. As he walked past her side of the bed, the stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down at her robe on the floor. He squatted down and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and sighed. He decided against getting rid of them and just put them back in the pocket. He stood up and headed towards the shower. After a few moments in the bathroom, he realized he forgot something. So, he opened the door and came face to face with Mellie. She looked at him in surprise. She hardly looked awake.

"Oh" She said, sleepily. "I didn't even realize you were in there"

"I was just about to get in the shower" Fitz replied. "Care to join me?" He gave her a grin and a chuckle. Considering the look she gave him, he realized he took it too far. Her expression didn't change.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" Mellie said.

"Right..right yeah" Fitz said, he nodded and moved out of her way.

She went into the bathroom and he

mentally slapped himself. When she came out of the bathroom he turned his attention back to her.

"All yours" was all she said.

He nodded, she moved out of his way and he went into the bathroom.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Fitz was making his way down the hall. Cyrus was right on his tail.

"Sir we need to get a handle on this sex tape thing" Cyrus said trying to catch up with the president.

"Well Olivia is no help" Fitz replied.

He smiled and nodded at the people who passed by.

"She told me she had it under control" Cyrus said.

Fitz laughed, "It's far from under control"

Cyrus sighed, "That's what I'm trying to tell you! She's made a decision and would like to meet with you and Mellie to discuss it tonight."

Fitz didn't totally hear what Cyrus said because Mellie came into his line of vision. She was a little ways ahead of them and her back was to them. Fitz wasn't sure why, but ever since that night in the Oval Office, he found himself staring at Mellie every chance he got. He surely was confusing himself between Mellie and Olivia. His eyes landed on her ass in her tight red dress. His eyes scanned down her glorious legs and to her outrageously high heels.

"Fitz" Cyrus said as he noticed him staring.

Cyrus grew impatient when he was realized what he was staring at, "Fitz"

Fitz turned his head and looked at Cyrus, "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Cyrus asked, with a loud sigh.

"Yes" Fitz replied. "Mellie and I will meet up later tonight with Olivia"

"This needs to be fixed!" Cyrus called after Fitz as he walked away.

"It will be" Fitz yelled back.

Cyrus sighed, shook his head and watched as Fitz walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Co-written by emilykay21**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and the Cast & Crew of Scandal**_

Her heels clicked the floor softly on the carpet as Mellie strode slowly up to the door of the Presidential Dining Room. It was about 9; the time she and Fitz had agreed to meet Olivia. She knocked on the wood door twice though it was already cracked open. She knew he was in there and peeked her head through the door. She was ready to get this over with. Mellie opened the door to find Fitz seated at the table, staring at a full glass of scotch.

"Should you really be drinking now?"

Fitz looked up.

"Mellie." He said, a bit surprised.

It's not like he didn't know she would be here. She came in every night anyway to let him say goodnight to Teddy.

"I know, you were probably expecting Olivia first so you could have a quickie before I arrived." She said disappointedly.

"No, I-"

It seemed as if he couldn't muster any words to explain the shock in his voice. He set the glass down. It didn't look as if he'd consumed any of the liquid yet.

"I'm actually glad you're here first." Fitz blinked slowly as he spoke.

Glad? Glad that the woman he doesn't love, his wife, is here before his mistress? Mellie chuckled a bit.

"What?" he said.

She closed the door behind her and paced back and forth at the other end of the table.

"You're happy to see your wife instead of your mistress?" She said, "That's a first."

"Am I not allowed to be happy to see you?" Fitz questioned as he straightened himself from the slouch he was in.

Mellie shook her head and let out another sarcastic giggle.

"Do you even remember what I said to you last night?" she snapped.

Fitz stood up.

"Of course I do. I-" Mellie cut him off.

"Because you haven't said one word to me about it. But I guess I'll never get what I've wanted from you." Her voice began to take on a melancholy tone.

"What do you want, Mellie?" Fitz's voice transitioned from pleased to troubled.

"Fitz," she turned towards him and folded her hands as if she were begging. "All I've ever wanted was to just talk to you."

Fitz's brow furrowed as she stepped closer to him.

"You are the one that cut me off. You are the one who was so distant that we couldn't salvage our marriage if we truly tried. You erased us. And you never told me why! Don't you think I would have talked to you if you had told me why." His voice was reaching a louder and deeper octave.

Mellie froze and began to shake. The thoughts of the night Big Gerry had raped her trickled into her mind. Her uncertainty as to who the real father of their son was made her lip quiver. She began to believe that this mess was really all her fault because she never told Fitz the truth.

"Mellie, all you had to do was tell me why." His voice softened with a crack.

Her hands began shaking and her flooded blue eyes looked up at him. Her mouth trying to form an answer to a question she didn't know.

"I-" she started.

Fitz saw the pain in her eyes and all the emotions he'd stirred up, not only for her, but for himself. He didn't care about her secrets right now. All he saw was the young girl he'd met so many years before; the one he'd started to fall for before being pushed away. He wanted her to feel what she deserved to feel: love.

Her trembling lips were met by the salted taste of her tears as they ran down the side of her nose and the warm sensation of Fitz's mouth as he cupped her face in his hands. She felt peace settling within her and her trembling hands stopped and she placed them on the back of Fitz's head, her fingers intertwined with his curls. The moment was long and refreshing. Fitz pulled away slowly as he opened his eyes. Mellie looked down as Fitz brushed his thumb to wipe away her tears. She moved her hand up and touched his wrist as he cleared the saltwater from her porcelain cheek with his sleeve. She looked up and their eyes locked on one another. Neither had any idea what was about to happen next.

Mellie suddenly pressed her mouth hard into Fitz's as he pulled her into him. Her hands moving restlessly up and down his neck and through his hair. He pressed his lips so hard into hers that her back began to arch toward the table. Mellie placed a hand behind her to steady herself as their tongues wrestled each other fiercely.

They let go of one another and Mellie looked down to undo his belt. She was surprised to see the hard bulge stretching inside his pants. That only made her slide them off quicker as she released his erected member. Fitz entangled his hand into Mellie's and lowered her gently onto the table and began sucking on her collar bone. Mellie let out an irked moan to let him know she was growing impatient waiting for his pleasure. Fitz took his free hand and slid it up between her thighs. She was wet and she needed him now. He began rubbing her clit gently with his thumb as he placed a finger inside of her followed by another. Her juices covering his hand, he removed it and with the help of the other he tore her Chanel dress up past her ass. He began teasing her clit once more, but with the hardened head of his cock. She was covering his tip and it was a pleasing feeling for him.

Their tongues still battling for control, kept their mouths busy while their hands were otherwise occupied. Mellie slid her hands down Fitz's backside, grappling his ass hard, attempting to get him to thrust inside of her.

She'd had enough of his teasing and he was extremely hard and ready to enter her. Her hands still forcing him, felt an ease of movement as he drove his cock into her warm, moist opening. He could feel her walls tightening and she could most definitly feel his throb. He sped himself up as one of Mellie's hands grasped for the chair next to her and the other making its way up Fitz's back. He began kissing her in trail by licking the crease of her breasts to soft pecks up to her lips.

His throbbing became increasingly strong as her walls became as tight as they could. He spilled into her and the two finally let out a synchronized moan and rode out their orgasm.

Just then, the door opened. Fitz and Mellie turned their heads, breathlessly, to see none other than Olivia Pope standing in the doorway with a dropped jaw.

"O-oh my" She looked at the two in shock. "Oh my god" she shut the door, careful not to let any more noises slip out of the room.

She quickly spun around and Mellie let out a small squeal that sounded more like a scream. Fitz quickly pulled his slacks back up. Mellie looked down at her black panties that were at her ankles. Her dress was actually ripped but she pulled it back down over her ass.

"Olivia" Fitz said.

"Well I guess this isn't the best time for us to discuss the tape after all" Olivia said, her back still facing them.

Fitz coaxed her and she finally turned. She looked at Mellie who looked more embarrassed than Olivia had ever seen her. She had never seen Mellie look anything but put together.

"This is ridiculous" Olivia said, to a still frazzled Fitz. "You two need to fix whatever is going on here, before I can help your situation."

Usually Mellie would have some sort of remark, but her embarrassment refrained her from saying anything. Instead, her eyes just widened n shock.

"No, Livie." Fitz reached for her but didn't touch.

"I came to tell you what I think is best for the both of you, but I think you already know." said Olivia, her hands crossed in front of her.

Fitz sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Mellie, still replacing her shoe to her foot, did the same, making an embarrassing plop in the seat. She mouthed the word "sorry" as Fitz and Olivia turned their attention towards her noise.

Olivia looked at Fitz. Mellie could see the betrayal in her eyes; practically feel it because that's something she's very familiar with.

Mellie spoke up "Well," she cleared her throat "what's your decision?"

Fitz finally lifted his head again to listen to Olivia's words.

"You tell the truth. You tell them how deeply sorry you are that something like this was exposed to your nation and that you hope your private relationship with one another will Be respected enough to remain private." Olivia informed them.

Mellie thought of the irony and hid her smirk from the conversation.

"And when does this happen?" Fitz asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I can schedule a gathering with the press at noon." She answered.

"I think it may be best if we leave that part to Cyrus" said Fitz gingerly "just because you're involved as well."

Olivia nodded to the statement, but Mellie straightened up in her seat and opened her mouth.

"By telling the truth, does that mean you two get to continue whatever you have under the radar? Or am I going to get my husband back?"

Olivia was a bit in awe at Mellie's words, but did not miss a beat.

"That's up to him." she said looking down at Fitz.

Mellie could see the irritation she was causing Olivia. If she could get them away from each other, maybe her marriage to Fitz had a fighting chance. She could tell Olivia was upset with Fitz, though she did her best not to show it. This 'embarrassment' may have been just what she needed to pry them apart.

And she could get them away from one another, Mellie might be able to be honest with Fitz and give him his answer to "Why?"

"Since you seem to be aware of where your situation is headed, I see it best if I go. I'll tell Cyrus on my way out" said Olivia.

She turned on her heels and started towards the door as Fitz stood up. He couldn't explain what just happened with his wife to his mistress in front of them both. He realized now was not a good time to explain and let her walk out the door without uttering another word.

An awkward silence filled the room. All that pent up anger and sexual tension had been released and now neither of the parties knew what to say to the other.

Mellie stood up and patted her hair down and Fitz followed her stride to the door.

"I'm going" she paused to take a breath "to bed." She mumbled with a hand resting on the door knob.

"Yeah, right behind you. I just gonna make sure this is.."

"Right, right." she nodded to him.

"I'll see you upstairs." he said.

Mellie nodded her head again and turned and strut right out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Fitz looked at the table. His glass of scotch had been knocked over and spilled onto the table and carpet. He didn't bother touching it. He grabbed another glass, filled it, and sat down. He drank, trying to figure out if the feelings he was starting to develop for his wife again were going to continue or crumble like the rest of their marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is co-written by emilykay21. Go check out her stories as well!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Shonda Rhimes & the Cast & Crew of Scandal.**

Fitz woke up in a daze. He couldn't remember how he ended up in his own bed. He must have stumbled in to his bedroom late last night. Mellie laid still next to him. He listened to her steady, gentle breathing. Her dark hair was gathered at the top of her head. He tried to move his legs, but realized that his wife's legs were entangled with his own. Like always, her feet were cold against his skin. After seeing the time, he realized he needed to get up. He attempted to wiggle his way out of his wife's trap, but he failed. He didn't want to wake her, but he thought he better get up. So, he picked up her legs and moved them to her side of the bed. She only shifted in her sleep. Mellie had always been a heavy sleeper.

He flipped the sheets off of himself carefully, not wanting to wake her. He shuffled his feet to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. He flipped on the water and splashed the cold liquid on his face. He patted himself with the towel and leaned his hands on the counter, staring at himself in the mirror. He blinked and widened his eyes and muttered to himself "Who am I?"

"You are Fitzgerald Grant the Third. Leader of the free world." Mellie's voice crept up on him. He was sure he'd left her sleeping soundly in their bed.

She was close enough for Fitz to see in the mirror now. Her doll-like hands slid around his waist and up his chest. She began caressing him softly and rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"And you are my husband. You are strong and smart. And I believe in who you are" she finished softly.

Fitz brought his hand up, not speaking a word. He could feel her heartbeat. He placed his hand on hers and spun her around gently and twisted her into his arms. He began swaying her back and forth, dancing in the mirror. He missed this: the way she felt against him, her beating heart, the way her hair smelled, how soft her skin was.

"You know," Fitz started "we could jump in the shower before this announcement."

Still rocking Mellie in his arms, he began kissing her neck.

"Fitz, we can't" she protested with a giggle.

He whirled her around so that she was now nose to nose with him. She felt his biceps as their eyes were deadlocked on one another. Her hands were running up and down his muscled body while he untied her robe and slid it off of her shoulders. Mellie let it drop, revealing her naked body to him. He dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped out, kicking them to the side. He crossed his arms in front of him and pulled his NAVY t-shirt off himself.

There they were again, completely naked in front of the other. The past two times they'd had intercourse, it was accidental and neither had thought about what they were doing beforehand. This was planned. They were falling in love all over again. The only thing standing in the way at this point is Fitz relationship with Olivia. But he didn't want to think of her right now. He had his wife, bare and in front of him.

They stood in front of one another for a minute until Fitz took Mellie's hand and led her to the shower.

"Come on" he muttered.

He hit the water as he stepped in not caring about it's temperature. Mellie closed the translucent door behind her. Bodies now soaking wet, their lips molded with each other. Mellie took Fitz's face into her hands and raised herself to his height on her tiptoes.

She released her lips and took a breath. She had this look, a half smirk with an open mouth. He knew that look because he'd seen it before in this same setting. Last time she had this look she said "You don't have to do anything". She began running her skinny fingers down the front of Fitz's wet body slowly. This time she didn't say anything. Her fingertips traced the shape of his hips as she lowered herself to her knees. The water was hot and steam was surrounding the two. Mellie took one hand and began massaging his sac gently. He was getting harder. She lifted him slightly to get to his balls and tongued them a bit and sucking here and there. Then she pulled away. She took both hands and ran the tips of her fingers around both sides of his sac and to from the top of his cock to the head. Her warm, wet hands made it that much better.

She let her fingers drop off and placed her mouth over the head of his erection. Her tongue gliding around his skin while her hands rubbed his shaft. Fitz wanted so badly to grab her head and force her deeper, but he wouldn't dare. This was her gift to him. He felt her lips move up his cock a little further and slide back down. This was happening continuously and becoming faster. Each time she slid her mouth back up, the deeper she drove him into her throat. He was almost ready to come, so he groaned and breathed her name.

"Mellie" he warned.

She tried to stay focused and not let her proud smirk interrupt her morning wake up call to Fitz. She knew he was going to come soon. If there's one dirty thing Fitz knew about Mellie it was that even though she's a lady, she swallows.

She moved even faster now, his sweetness emerging in her mouth. She swallowed his juices and slowly removed her lips from him. She rose from her knees and pressed her body against his, her breasts soft against his chest. She was now wearing her proud smirk that she'd earlier tried to hide. Fitz looked down at her smiling.

"Do you think I have time to return the favor?" he mumbled to her.

"If only" she replied.

"You've got a big day today. Hopefully this eased some of the stress you had. But maybe we can finish up tonight."

She peeled herself away from Fitz, keeping her eyes and grin locked on him as she stepped out of the shower.

Fitz stood in the shower alone now. He was growing closer to Mellie again. But what about Olivia?

'I still love Olivia' he thought.

But bigger tasks were at hand. Fitz was going to put the rumors to rest in a few hours and move on to more important issues. Olivia one of them.

A door opened revealing a navy blue coated room flooded with cameras and reporters as Fitz and Mellie strode in, hand in hand. Their plastered smiles at this point were only for show. Fitz leaned over and kissed Mellie's forehead before letting go of her hand and turning to the podium. He rested his hand on the wood chunk before him, the place where he'd addressed his country in times of crisis or joy. He thought of how wrong it was that he must now address them about a personal issue because he was so careless. The flashing lights were not a distraction as he cleared his throat and began.

"Rights of man. A statement that means freedom for us as Americans. I am not a celebrity, I am an American. You are an American. That is something we share along with these rights."

He paused for a breath.

"My personal life is no different from yours. It is still personal. And I believe that we as Americans have the right to privacy."

"Rumors have been circulating about a tape with my voice audible on it along with an unknown woman. While I am not denying my voice on the tape, neither is my wife. All accusations of other women should be dismissed."

Fitz turned his head to look at Mellie standing next to Cyrus. He nodded for her to step up. It was such an odd thing to do, invite someone to stand at the podium with you. But Mellie followed his nod and shuffled her heels up the two steps and by his side.

"My wife and I are taking responsibility for our careless actions and would like to thoroughly apologize to the public and anything this may have stirred up."

Fitz tangled his fingers into Mellie's behind the podium and squeezed tightly.

"Although we are still unaware of who is behind leaking this private event, we would like to advise Americans to focus on bigger issues as we are trying to do as well. Thank you."

Fitz, although immersed in camera flashes and pressing words, did not take any questions and simply walked out the doors he had entered moments ago. He figured leaving the situation at that would help to turn the country's attention to more important matters.

Fitz and Mellie split hands now to go about their day separately like usual. "Have a good day Fitz!"

Mellie was smiling and it wasn't a fake one. It was genuine and real. And she meant her words. Fitz looked back at her waving hand while he walked the opposite direction.

"Bye Mellie" he said.

His face held a smirk until he turned away and was sure Mellie was gone. His expression now one of worry.

Olivia.

_'My mistress walked in on my wife and I having sex'_ he thought.

He kept repeating the statement in his head until he reached the door of The Oval Office. Lauren stood up to greet him and said.

"Sir Olivia Pope is waiting for you inside" she said in a businesslike manner.

Fitz pressed down on the handle and the door clicked open.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This story is co-written by emilykay21.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to the Cast, Crew, & Creators of Scandal.**_

Fitz, federal papers in hand, strode into the room. Olivia was standing by the window out of the view of the cameras in the Oval. That was their spot; the spot they'd claimed since Fitz's inauguration night almost four years ago. Now Olivia was standing in that spot with a completely different feeling. She was on the other end. Fitz had always said that he loved HER, not his wife. And now what? He was falling in love with his wife. The woman he never even loved, the woman he married for money. The one similarity Olivia and Mellie shared was that they both truly loved Fitz. This wasn't war with Mellie though. This was a war of Fitz's heart and Olivia could do absolutely nothing to persuade him into coming back to her. He has to do this on his own. Maybe it's for the best anyway. Olivia always tried to cut him off, but they always found their way back to one another somehow. This time was different.

"Olivia." Fitz said in a professional tone.

"Mr. President" said Olivia.

"What can I help you with?" asked Fitz, placing the papers on his desk.

Olivia only stared at him. The pause was long before she drew a breath to speak up. Pain was lingering in the air as the tension grew.

"What do you know about B613?" She asked.

"What?"

Fitz's brow furrowed as he stepped closer to Olivia. Her voice became shaky when she spoke again as he came within inches of her. Their chests were nearly touching.

"What do you know about B613?" She spoke with soft, dramatic pauses between words.

"Livie, we both know that's not the real reason you're here."

He lifted his hands and caressed her beautiful cheeks, running his thumbs gently from side to side in her face. She closed her eyes with one of her hands clasping over his as he traced her jaw shape.

"I need you... to tell..me what you-"

She was huffing her words out while trying to hide her tears. His breath, she could now feel on her neck. Their lips barely touching, Olivia breathed in sharply and looked down and stepped back. With his brow still furrowed, Fitz's eyes followed Olivia with confusion. Deep down he knew why she backed away. He had hurt her in a way that he was unsure could ever be forgiven.

Olivia took a deep breath and ran her hands down her white pants, straightening them out and drying her palms.

"What do you know?" she asked for a final time.

"That's classified, Livie and you know it is. I was in the Navy." Fitz answered.

"Fine" she said, "good day Mr. President. Thank you for your time."

She turned towards the door to exit when Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Livie" he coaxed.

She shook him off.

"Why Fitz? Why after all this time did you finally make a decision? Was it because of what I walked in on the other night?"

The volume of Olivia's voice was becoming louder until she regained her self-control. Fitz said nothing. He just stood there, dumbfounded by Olivia's rejections and outburst.

"All I want from you Fitz" she begged "is an explanation."

He closed his eyes as a worried expression weaved itself into his confusion. He rubbed he eyes with one hand, then looked back up into Olivia's eyes. They were pulsating with fury. And all he could say was "I don't know".

Her face twisted into disgust and she spun and walked strongly out of the Oval Office. Fitz, still standing by his window, looked down at the floor.

He was torn. All day, all he thought about was go around with Mellie this morning and the words Olivia spat at him. He was not concerned about the backlash to come from his speech. So he took the bottle of scotch from the side table and poured himself a drink. Then another and another.

It was almost 9:00 now and Mellie would be coming with Teddy soon. Shortly after Olivia left, Mellie entered the room. Fitz looked up from and she smiled brightly at him.

"Evening Mellie" He said.

She looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Where's Teddy?" Fitz questioned.

"Oh he's already asleep" Mellie said.

He eyed her and nodded. He put the glass to his lips and took another swig of scotch. Mellie took a few steps closer to him.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Fitz lied, keeping from her the fight he was having with himself.

"Good" She grinned, as she placed her hands on his chest.

He looked at her questionably, "Everything alright with you?"

She ran her hands down his chest and grabbed him by his belt loops. Her lips molded with his was her answer to his question. She moved her tongue into his mouth. Her eyes saddened as he pulled away. Their lips popped as he took his off of hers. She look at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry Mellie" He apologized. "I'm just exhausted"

She nodded as she tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"It's alright" She smiled softly.

Fitz rubbed his tired face and sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright honey?" Mellie asked, with care.

She placed her soft, porcelain hands on his cheek. She rubbed his cheeks with her thumb. Fitz looked down at his wife with a smile on his face. He was falling in love with her, but he couldn't shake his feelings for Olivia. As much as he loved the feeling of Mellie's hand on his face and her lips on his, he loved Olivia with all his heart. He couldn't stop thinking about their talk earlier that evening. It hadn't been that long ago. He couldn't think of anything but Olivia. He hated to be thinking these thoughts when his wife was looking at him with so much love in her eyes. He hated that he shook himself out of her grip.

"Why don't you go to bed and I will be there shortly" He held onto her hand for a few seconds before letting go.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She nodded, kissed his cheek, and left the room. Fitz watched her leave and as soon as she was no longer visible he headed out the door. He needed to get some air and needed some time. The feelings that have been stirred up were now making him dizzy. He had no idea what he wanted because he was in love with both his wife and his mistress.

It had been quite a while since Olivia left, or so he thought. Instead, he ran right into her as she was coming out of Cyrus's office.

"Fitz" She said, startled.

He tried to reach out for, but she backed away from him. She watched him as he gave her the look of want he tended to give her. He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away from her.

"Fitz you need to stop" Olivia said.

She looked hurt. Fitz knew it was because of him. He felt as if he were cheating on Olivia with his wife, as crazy as it sounds. But Olivia was the one who gave him love when Mellie wouldn't let him anywhere near her. He needed to fix it.

"You need to figure out what you want. I don't want to be involved in what you have made into a love triangle" she said.

"Liv.." He started, with softness in his voice.

He reached for her shoulder.

"Figure yourself out" She said, with anger.

She jerked her body away from Fitz. He watched her as she spun on her heels and walked down the hall. What was this mess he had made? He wasn't getting anywhere with Olivia and he'd already pushed Mellie away tonight. So he stepped outside on a patio overlooking the White House courtyard. He recalled the night he met Mellie out here and caught her with cigarettes. He learned something new about her that night. She was a rebel. He smiled to himself when he thought about how there were still hints of her insurgent personality even today. Maybe not in the same way, but he liked knowing this side of Mellie. It seemed like it was helping their relationship grow again.

He stayed on the patio for about 5 minutes then decided he should head inside.

The door clicked open to the master bedroom. The room where Mellie and he had fought so many times before, but now, now there was something a bit calmer lingering. He headed into the bathroom and splashed his face with water like he'd done that morning. But this time he didn't stop to stare at himself in the mirror. He was done with this for tonight, his heart's argument. He pulled on his Navy t-shirt and walked quietly to the bed. Mellie was asleep already. Fitz stood on his side of the bed just admiring her beauty. He slid under the covers, his face nearly touching Mellie. Her breathing sounded soft and smooth, the way he had not heard it sound in years.

Fitz lifted a hand and gently caressed Mellie forehead, moving a finger down the side of her face, brushing a strand of dark her off her porcelain cheek.

"I love you" he breathed.

He dropped his arm softly around her waist. She shifted slightly and her backside was rested against him.


End file.
